Do You Fear Death?
by TheTwilitDragon
Summary: Contains fem!Jack How may this change the story, I wonder? Jack has been uneasy these days. What could possibly be the reason? "Something's got Jack fixed. Mark my words… what goes ill for Jack Sparrow, goes ill for us all."
1. It is a Drawing of a Key

**Hm... I'm not sure what to say about this. I was just eager to upload it, I had a friend read it... Also it is Talk Like A Pirate Day! It may be a little late in the day to celebrate but whatever, I had school and stuff.** **So... Get to readin' and reviewin' ye scallawags!**

**POTC is owned by Disney Mates~**

* * *

She was in one of the most uncomfortable positions in her life. She could remember being tossed, banging against the sides, and the weight of waves above her. She tried her best not to crush the bones which lay beside her, in a matter of respect.

The woman was definitely in a tight spot. After a while of being thrown around by the waves, she felt calm. The waves have surely calmed, so that would mean that she was far away from the rocks, but also from the gallows, so she wouldn't be seen if she emerged from the coffin she was in.

What was annoying her though was the banging of… she doesn't even know. It was the beak of some bird, but it was too loud to be a woodpecker. Without hesitating, she reached for her gun, pointed it at the ceiling of her coffin, and fired. There was a screech from the crow, and feathers and splinters flew everywhere.

After a few moments of silence, she broke the weakened wood into a hole that was big enough for her to sit up, and looked around. She saw a ship in the distance, and she knew it was her own.

She put her gun back on her belt, took out her hat and fastened it on her head. Then she looked down at the skeleton. "Sorry mate…" She pulled off its lower leg, and used it as a paddle for the boat. "Mind if we make a little side-trip?"

She paused, as if waiting for a reply. When the bones didn't reply, she stated. "Didn't think so."

After a long time, she finally reached her ship. Gibbs had offered her a hand, but she put the bone-leg in it instead. "Not quite according to plan." Gibbs said, observing the leg as she walked onto the boat. Cotton proceeded with putting a coat around her shoulders.

"Complications arose and soon were overcome." She explained, and walked away from Gibbs. Gibbs placed the leg in Cotton's arms, and followed after the Captain.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked, and she grunted as if she said yes, and waved a piece of rolled up paper in his face. Then the rest of her crew gathered. "Captain I think the crew… meaning me as well… were expecting something a bit more…" He fluttered his hands. "Shiny…" He continued. "What with the Isla de Muerta going under; and the sea claiming it, along with the treasure."

"And the royal navy chasing us around the Atlantic."

"And the hurricane." Marty added, and everyone _Aye_d in agreement.

The Captain, known as Jack Sparrow, stared in space for a moment, taking it in. Then she looked at Gibbs. "Shiny?"

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs said.

"Is that how you're all feeling then?" She gestured to the crew. "Perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your interests as Captain?" After a moment of silence, someone dared to speak.

"_Squack, _Walk the plank!" The blue and yellow parrot, perched on Cotton's shoulder, demanded. Cotton immediately clamped the bird's beak shut, and Jack angrily grabbed her pistol and aimed it right at the bird.

"What did the bird say?!"

"Do not blame the bird." A man said. "Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there?"

Jack raised her eyebrows at the man. Then, at that moment an undead monkey appeared, screeching at Jack. She pointed and shot, but nothing came out of the gun. Only a spark. The monkey grabbed the paper that was hanging out of Jack's belt.

She quickly responded by grabbing Gibb's gun, and shooting it at the monkey, which resulted in a loud _bang_. The monkey recoiled and dropped the paper. "You know that won't do no good."

"It does me." Jack snapped, and Marty immediately retrieved the paper, and unfolded it.

"It's a key." He said after he glanced at it.

"No." Jack snapped again. "Much more better." Jack quickly grabbed and unfolded the paper, then showed it to the crew. "It is a _drawing_ of a key." The crew came up closer, in curiosity mostly. "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys… unlock… things…?"

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there is something valuable, so we're setting off to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs explained.

Jack stared at him, raised a finger, and bluntly disagreed. "No." Gibbs looked confused, so Jack walked up closer just to get her point through. "We don't have a key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks." Jack continued. "So what purpose would it serve in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't _have_, without first having the key one mustn't."

Gibb's mouth was agape, as now he was taking in the information. "So… we're going after this key!"

Jack stared at him. "You're not making any sense at all." Jack looked from Gibbs to the rest of his crew. "Any more questions?" She called out.

"So… do we have a heading?" Marty asked from behind. Jack whirled around.

"Ah! A heading." She took out her beloved compass, and clicked it open. The arrow immediately began to spin around. "Let's sail… in general…" When the compass pointed in an Eastward direction, she pointed, and the crew's heads turned. "That way!" She pointed a completely opposite direction, and the crew glanced in that direction.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked, and Jack turned after she closed her compass.

"Go on, snap to it, make sail…" She snapped at them, waving her paper around. Jack made her way to her headquarters, to do who knows what.

Marty and Gibbs looked out in the direction to which Jack had pointed. "The Captain seems to be acting a bit strange." Marty noted, and they looked at each other. Marty shrugged, and Gibbs nodded.

"Settin' sail without knowing her own heading." Gibbs continued. "Something's got Jack fixed. Mark my words… what goes ill for Jack Sparrow, goes ill for us all."


	2. The Bargain

**So I had a wing a couple of lines because I didn't understand what he said. Welp, in case you didn't already realize, this is basically a novelization, but a couple things will change. Uhm...remember to review after you read~ sorry about the kind of short chapter~ I also had to wing it on a certain term...anyways, enjoy! I also recommend reading She's a Pirate~ written by me, of course.**

**POTC is owned by Disney~**

* * *

Somewhere on Port Royal, a man with spectacles painted a map on a wall. He was very discreet. Then red guards came in and planted themselves at the entrance, with a cuffed man in the center. "Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir."

A man with a letter was whispering to another. Then, they both turned to see who came. "Those won't be necessary." Beckett noted, referring to the cuffs. The guard unlocked the cuffs and they fell off. Beckett poured two glasses of a light-brown liquid. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services." He stated, and lifted a glass up to the man. However, he just glared daggers at him and Beckett placed the glass down, and began walking to the fire. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend, Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know her?"

"We've had dealings in the past," He lifted a hot iron up that had a _P_ at the end. "And we've each left our mark on the other."

"What mark did she leave on you?" The man, known as William Turner, asked.

He put the now cooled iron into the fire. "By your efforts Jack Sparrow is set free." He strolled back to where Will was, which was behind a table. "I would like you to go to her and recover a certain property in her possession." He finished drinking his cup.

"Recover?" He asked. "At the point of a sword?"

"Bargain!" Beckett said. He strolled to a box with the East India Trading Company mark on the top, and opened it. He picked up what was in it, and showed it to Will. "Letters of marque. You will offer what demands to a full pardon." He opened the letter. "Jack will be free. A privateer in the employ of England."

"Somehow I doubt that Jack would consider employment the same as being free." Will noted.

"Freedom…" Beckett put the letter back into the box and closed it. He walked out onto a balcony, where they were raising a clock face. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking." He looked at Will. "The blank edges of a map filled in." He looked back at the clock. "Jack must find her place in the new world or perish." He leaned against the railing and looked at Will. "Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hang-man's noose."

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl." Will noted.

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett asked.

"The property _you_ want that _she_ possesses." Will said.

"A ship, hardly." Beckett continued. "The property she has that I want is questionably smaller, but much more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on her purse at all times. A compass…" Will looked to the side in realization. "Ah, you know it." Beckett stepped closer and lowered his tone. "Bring back that compass, or there is no deal." Beckett walked away, and Will looked at the still raising clock.


	3. Time's up

**Since that last chapter was so short, I decided to post another one today. It was raining earlier... but I think that the rain stopped now. I had to wing a couple of parts in this chapter. I had a fun time writing this, even if it is just a novelization. Also, the reviews encourage me to write more. So, remember to review when you are done reading~**

**POTC owned by Disney**

* * *

Jack was in her captain's quarters. It was well into the night, yet she couldn't sleep. She was sitting in a table, with a map spread out and an open compass. She had a measuring compass out, and tried to measure a distance to the thing she wanted most. The ship swayed back and forth.

Then her compass spun, and she angrily tapped at it. It spun to a completely opposite direction. She sighed and glanced at her rum bottle. She normally didn't drink rum unless she was stressed.

She grabbed it, looked inside, and noted the emptiness of it. For good measure, she turned the bottle upside down, and the last drops fell onto the table. "Why is the rum always gone?" She asked, to no one in particular.

She pushed out her seat, and stood up. Then, whether it was the rocking of the boat or alcohol, she swayed to the side, nearly nocking herself against the wall. "Oh… that's why." She grabbed her hat, a coat, and a lantern. Then she strolled out of the quarters, into the brig of sleeping scalawags, "As you will, gents," and below even that, where the smelly sheep stayed.

Jack took out a rusty key, and stuck it into the lock of the door. When it was unlocked, she creaked the door open, and shut it behind her when she was through.

The place was unsatisfying. It was dark, musty, and… well, empty. She placed the keys on a nearby hook and lifted the lantern high. One curious empty hole didn't have rum, yet barnacles, which closed at the exposure of light. She backed up and found a bottle of rum. "Ah," She grinned as she took out the bottle. Yet, she turned it upside down and sand fell.

"Time's run out, Jack."

She nearly jumped as her hand let go of the rusty bottle. The bottle crashed into many pieces. Then she lifted the lantern high, and slowly approached a man in the corner. The man was soaking wet, and water dripped from his forehead nonstop.

"Bootstrap… Bill Turner?" She whispered.

The man turned to her, and Jack's eyes widened. Barnacles crawled around his face to hide from the light, and a starfish, along with some coral stuck to the right side of his face. When he spoke, water fountained out of his mouth and down his chin. "You look good, Jack."

Her mouth was slightly agape. "Is this a dream?" She questioned.

"No." Bill answered.

"I thought not." Jack hung the lantern. "If there were, there'd be rum."

With a stiff arm, Bill automatically lifted his, offering a bottle. Jack had to pry his hands off, and she blew the dust off of the cork.

"You got the Pearl back, I see." Bill noted.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way." Jack began, and she cleaned the top of the bottle. "Your son."

"William?" Bill asked, as Jack proceeded to drink out of the bottle. "Ended up a pirate after all."

"And to what do I have the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked.

"_He_ sent me." Bill started, Jack furrowed her eyebrows. "_Davy Jones_."

"Ah, so it's you then." Jack said, and sat on a barrel. "He shanghaied you into the surface, eh?"

Bill paused. "I chose this." He continued. "I'm sorry for the part I played on the mutiny against you, Jack." A barnacle crawled out of his sleeve, and Bill quickly grabbed it with a wet hand. "I stood up for you." He picked up the barnacle, and looked at the tiny flailing legs. "Everything went wrong after that." He ate the barnacle, and Jack made a face at him. It created a disgusting crunching sound. "They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean. The weight of the water crushing down on me." Jack lifted the bottle to her lips, and drank from it. "Unable to move…" He lowered his voice. "Unable to die, Jack. And I thought even at the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it!" Jack offered the rum to him, and he took it. "I would try anything for it."

"It's funny what a man would do to for store his final judgment." Jack stood up, and began walking to the door. Bill stood up quicker, and now he was face to face with Jack. Jack stepped back.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack." Bill noted, and Jack winced. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for ya'. Thirteen years you've been captain." Bill started to push Jack back.

"Well, technically-"

"Jack!" Bill interrupted, and shook his head. "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. He says that what applies to me, will apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years on his ship."

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a captain, so that is really-"

"Then it's the locker for you!" Bill yelled. Jack widened her eyes. "Jones' terrible abide men will find you, and drag the Pearl to the depths with you along with it."

"…Any idea when Jones will release the said terrible beastie?" Jack asked.

"I already told you, Jack." Bill said, and with one hand, he placed it under her hand and lifted it, palm side up. "Your time's up." Bill rubbed his black hand against her palm. "He comes now, and drawn with ravenous hunger." Bill drew back his hand, and Jack closed hers. Bill began to walk away, and Jack followed him with her eyes. "Drawn to the woman with the _black spot_." Jack's eyes widened at her palm, as indeed, there was a black spot. She closed her hand, her mouth agape, and she looked to where Bill once was.

She ran through the brig of sleeping pirates. "Up to deck, all hands!" Jack called, and the pirates automatically stumbled out of their hammocks. "On deck, scallywags!"

"Come on, move it!" Jack continued to bark orders at the men, who rushed about the ship now into their stations.

She rushed up the steps, and onto the deck. Quickly, she ripped some cloth and wrapped it around her hand. "Go as if the devil itself and itself is upon us!"

Gibbs quickly rounded around the mast to where she was. "Do we have a heading?"

Jack yelped. "Ah!" She turned to him. "Run! Land!"

Jack bent down, as if to hide from everyone. When she looked up, she saw Gibbs. "Ah!"

"Ah!" Gibbs yelped in return. "Which port?"

"Any port, I said land." Jack explained. "Any land."

Suddenly, the monkey swung in, took her hat and everyone panicked once the hat was thrown overboard. "Jack's hat! Get a rope out!" Gibbs ordered.

"No, no! Leave it!" Jack said, and the crew stared at her in confusion. "Run!"

Jack retreated to underneath stairs some steps that were by her quarters. Gibbs turned to the crew. "Back to your stations, the lot of you!" The crew obeyed, and rushed about the ship. Gibbs strolled to where Jack was in worry. "Jack?" Gibbs asked, and Jack shushed him. "For the love of mother and child, Jack! What's coming after us?"

Jack narrowed her eyes at him, and lied. "Nothing."


	4. Faith

**Yesh, here is another chapter~ I like how this is going so far~ I have a lot of fun writing this, so I doubt that I will discontinue this story. Remember that reviews encourage me to write moar~ Also, this chapter is slightly AU. Not too much to notice, but one line was changed. You'll see.**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

In a musty prison in Port Royal, Will quickly flew down some steps in search for his fiancée, Elizabeth, who was behind bars. The governor followed quickly, but a guard tried to protest. "You can't be here!"

The governor turned to the guard. "I think you'll find he can." He reassured, and Will knelt in front of Elizabeth, and held her hands.

"Mr. Swann!"

"Governor Swann, still. You think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" He asked, but the guard hesitated, and returned to his post.

"Jack's compass?" Elizabeth asked Will. "What does Beckett want with that?"

"Doesn't matter. I have to find Jack, and convince her to return to Port Royal, and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped." Will explained.

"No." Will turned to the governor. "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack? Or in me?" Will asked.

The governor shifted his weight. "That you would risk your life to save Sparrow does _not_ mean that she would do the same for anyone else."

Will turned back to Elizabeth, who switched a glance with her father. "Now… where's that dog with the keys?" He turned, and whistled.

"I have faith in you." Elizabeth said, stroking his chin. "Both of you." She added. "Where will you find her?"

"Tortuga." He nodded. "I'll start there, and I won't stop searching until I find her." He explained. "And then I'll return here, to marry you." Elizabeth grinned.

"Properly."

"Even then you'll still have me." Will noted.

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already."

The governor created a loud echoing sound when he tugged the candle-piece off of a wall. He glanced around, sighed, and dropped it into a bucket. "I'll wait for you."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will whispered, and he abruptly left her, and the prison behind and began his search for Jack. The first one he asked was an old fisherman.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Well I thought she was a man. I also thought she was dead."

The next one he asked was just coming in, they were standing in the shallow water. "Singapore! That's what I heard. There was a tide, Jack Sparrow, turned up in Singapore." He explained.

The next man he asked was a buff man with dreadlocks. "Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But there's an island, just south of the stretch righteous by far. But you find a ship there… a ship with black sails."

They were miles away from the island, and indeed there on the beach was the Black Pearl. The man he had asked closed his spyglass. "My brother will take you ashore."

Will boarded the longboat with the man's brother. They rowed in silence for halfway, and then he glanced back and stopped rowing. Will rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong? The beach is right there."

The man said something in a panicked jibberish, probably French. "What?" Will asked, not understanding. The man continued. Then Will glanced at the ship, then back at the island. Then he stood up.

"Bon voyage, monsieur." The man said, and Will nodded at him, performing a fairly impressive dive into the ocean, and toward the beach.

When he was on the beach, he looked up at the boat, and cupped his mouth. "Jack!" When no one responded, he called. "Jack Sparrow!" He walked around the boat. "Marty!" He called. "Cotton!" He glanced around. "Anybody?" He asked quietly, and made his way to the forest.

Then a familiar blue and yellow parrot flew on a perch and squacked, catching Will's attention. "Ah, a familiar face!"

"_Squack_! Don't eat me!"

"I'm not going to eat you." Will told the bird, and the bird kept on repeating _Don't eat me_.

Will made his way through tall bushes, brushing them aside with his cutlass. Then something else caught his eye. It was a leather flask, and he recognized whose it was. Will grabbed it, and it was hung on a thin piece of rope. "Gibbs!" He took the rope off of the cork, and noticed the rest of it was sort of a trail. Out of curiosity, he followed it. When he found the end of the rope, he raised an eyebrow at it.

Then he glanced to the side, and the figure of a man emerged from a tree. This startled him, and he stepped back. The next thing he knew was that he was dragged into the air, surrounded by indigenous folk that pointed their spears at him. He took his cutlass out, as he tried to fight them off. "Come on!" He called, as they approached him. "Let's go! Come on, who wants it?" He grunted as he tried to fend them off. "I can do this all day!"

Then, they glanced at each other, lowering their spears as Will kept going on. They shot some sort of needle into his neck, and he collapsed, dropping his sword onto the leaves.

When he woke up, his hands and feet were tied together on a log, and he was being taken to some place on a mountain.


	5. Pelegostos

**Is that how you spell Pelegostos? Just wonderin'. Anyway, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for the positive reviews guys! I also fixed letters of Mark to Marque in the earlier chapter. Um... this one is a little short... but I think it is longer than 500 words. Special thanks to the reviewers: jmcswim97, Dragones, and WhatIsUnImAginEd!I present to you all, another chapter! Enjoy, and remember to review after, since reviews encourage me to continue writing~ **

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

A man said something in jibberish to someone who was sitting on some sort of throne. It was a woman, who had many eyes painted on her face and a painted green nose. She opened her eyes, and looked at the man who was just brought in.

Will narrowed his eyes at her. Then his eyes widened when he realized who he thought she was, and raised an eyebrow. "Jack…?" Will asked. The woman didn't respond. "Jack Sparrow!" She showed no sense of recognition. Will smiled. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

Jack stood up, and strolled over to him in a faked curiosity. She poked his arm roughly, and began walking to the guy who brought him in. "Jack!" Will said in a more worried tone. "It's me! Will Turner!"

Jack spoke to the indigenous peoples, and they responded in chorus. "Jack!" Will began again. "Tell them to let me down!"

Jack continued to speak to the man. She started to walk back to the throne, yet Will called her name again when something caught his eyes. "Jack! The compass!" Jack stopped in her tracks, as Will quickly continued to explain. "The compass is all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

After a hesitated pause, Jack whirled around, and spoke to the man again. "Savvy?" Jack asked. "Bolikiliki." She waved her hands at Will. The tribe repeated _Bolikiliki_, and began chanting. On her way back to the throne, Jack whispered to Will, "_Save me_!"

This confused Will, who panicked. "Jack, what did you tell them?" Will asked as he was being carried away. "No! What about Elizabeth?" Will called. "No!"

The people beat the drums, and a man painted like a skeleton danced around. Two women gave Jack a necklace of toes, and Jack thanked them. She picked one up, hesitated, and bit into it. Then soon after she grimaced and quietly spat it out.

Somewhere else on the island, two bone cages hung in the air. In those two cages were Jack's crew. "Why would she do this to us?" Will asked. "If Jack is the chief-"

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But she only remains chief if she acts like a chief." Gibbs explained.

"So she had no choice." Will said. "She's a captive as well as the rest of us." He glanced to the other cage of six.

"Worse, as it turns out." Gibbs noted, and Will looked back to him. "See the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a goddess in human form, and they intend to do the honor of releasing her from her fleshy prison."

Cotton grabbed Gibbs' finger, and bit into it, demonstrating what would happen to Jack. Gibbs grunted, and tugged his finger back. "They'll roast her and eat her." Gibbs explained.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

Gibbs glanced at the cages. "These cages we're in… weren't built 'till _after_ we got here."

Will recoiled his hand off of the bones in disgust, hesitated, and grabbed onto them again. "The feast is about to begin." Gibbs noted at the rushing of the drum beat. "Jack's life will end when the drums stop."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will asked.

Back at where Jack was, the people were dancing around a pile of wood, as men put in more wood. "Oh!" Jack stood up. "No, no!" She called out. "Oi! No, no!" Jack gestured. "More wood! Big fire! Big fire! I am chief, want big fire!" She ordered the people by her throne to gather more wood, and they rushed out. Jack watched them leave, and grinned.

When the Pelegostos threw in a massive block of wood, they brushed their hands, and looked back to where their chief was. However, Jack wasn't there.


	6. Escape from Pelegostos

**This chapter is nice and long :) This story hasn't changed much from the movie yet, but eventually it will. I won't tell you when, because I'll spoil it. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for positive reviews guys~**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

As fast as she could, she ran across a wobbly bridge. Then two huts appeared, and she snuck around them, looking behind her as if they'd appear behind her any moment. She ran until she reached the edge of a cliff. Biting her lips, she spotted a long piece of bamboo, and picked it up. She shook it, and then dropped it in dissatisfaction.

She looked back at the huts. Something could be in there that she could use. Jack strolled into a suspiciously empty hut, which had a lot of tools hanging from the ceiling. Careful of their points, she brushed the tools aside and picked up a long, rolled up rope.

Jack was just about to leave, when something caught her eye. A familiar and distasteful symbol, in fact. She grabbed a black can labeled Puprika. She curiously turned it upside-down, and saw that the East India Trading Co. symbol was engraved there.

She narrowed her eyes at it, and walked out in a trail of thought. When she looked up, however, she was surrounded by the tribe. Her eyes widened… "Shoot. Um…I was just…" She glanced at the spice and sighed. Jack lamely dropped the rope and threw the spice.

When they returned, they tied her up, and placed her over the pile of wood. The pile of wood nearly reached her chest. "Well done…" Jack commented.

Back to where her crew was, they were screaming as they swayed back and forth in their bone cages. They were trying to get a grasp of the cliff, so that they could climb up, and escape the island. When they finally got hold of some rope, Gibbs ordered, "Put your legs through and start the climb!"

They heaved as they struggled to climb. "Come on, men!" Will began. "It will take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone!" Someone from the other cage noted. "About six would do!" They all stopped climbing, and glanced at each other. "Oh… dear…"

Will switched a glance with Gibbs, who nodded, and yelled, "Hurry!" Marty encouraged them, as they grunted and sweat dripped from their brow. When Will glanced at the bridges, he saw a boy walking across.

"Wait, stop!" He whispered, and then turned to the rest of the crew. "Stop!" They all stopped, and glanced at the bridge. Then, the six crew closest to the bridge started climbing. Will tried to signal them to stop, but they snickered and kept on going. However, someone grabbed a snake, freaked out, and let go. Their cage fell back, and snapped off. Their screams echoed as they fell. The boy on the bridge saw this, and his mouth was agape. "Move!" Will ordered, and they began to climb as fast as they could.

Back to where Jack was, the smell of smoke filled the air as a man ran with a torch to where the bonfire was going to be. Jack narrowed her eyes at the fire, as the wood beneath her was about to be lit.

Suddenly, a boy announced something, and they all looked to Jack. She widened her eyes, and glanced back at them. "Well go on, go get them." She ordered, "Pelala!"

They repeated _Pelala_, and the man holding the torch dropped the torch in excitement and ran. "Hey!" Jack called. "Someone get this torch?" She asked. Then, the area around her was empty of Pelegostos. Her eyes widened at the fire, which was getting ever so close to the wood beneath her. "Not good." Then she started to blow at the fire, thinking that it would go out. However, the embers from the torch reached the dry grass, and once she blew at it, the fire got bigger. She winced, and continued to try to blow it out.

Then, she realized she could try to bounce the stick out of the stakes. Trying desperately not to singe her hair, she used her weight and eventually landed on the ground by the fire. She rid her feet of the rope, yet her body was still tied up.

She ran across a bridge, and back to where she was before she became tied up. Jack had freed her hands and now her feet. She was now trying to tug the rope off, when she noticed a boy with a fork and a knife. Jack strolled over and snatched the knife from the boy, who ran. She tried to cut the rope, but noticed that two women holding trays staring at her.

Jack screamed as she ran in between them, and stuck the end of the pole that was on her back into a pile of coconut. The coconut was cut open, and milk began to spill out. Then Jack turned, and the coconut flew off of the pole; and right at one of the women. The woman caught it, but when she lowered it, she had coconut milk all over an angered face.

They threw food at her. She dodged the pineapple, and waked away melons. Then a squash harpooned itself on the pole, and fell to Jack's shoulder. Jack made a face. They continued to throw food at her, until she told them to stop. They lowered their food, and noticed that Jack looked like a shish-kabob.

Jack screamed once again as she tried to lunge herself, using the pole, across the gap. She flipped through the air, and landed on the other side. For a moment, she couldn't believe that actually worked. However, she lost balance as fruit began to weigh her down, and she fell backwards into the gap.

She screamed as she fell, then the pole seemed to stop her fall and she was unraveled from the rope. She hung from her foot, and hung for a moment. Then the pole began to slip, and Jack sighed. The pirate yelped as she fell through bridges. Finally she landed on the ground with a _thud_, and the pole stuck in the ground next to her. After the pole, came the fruit.

On the beach, her crew had escaped from the cage and the Pelegostos, and were making their way to the Black Pearl. For some reason, it was already moving to the ocean. "He's got me' eye, and won't get it back!" Ragetti called out.

"Well, how'd you get it back last time?" Pintel asked sarcastically, as he held to one of the ropes. Gibbs patted him on the back.

"Nice work, it's halfway done!" Gibbs commented.

"We've done it for you!" Pintel said. "We knew you'd be coming back for it!"

"Now it's time to set sail, boys!" Gibbs ordered.

"What about Jack?" Will asked. "I won't leave without her!"

Gibbs and Pintel glanced at Will. "Hey!" They heard a familiar voice. Jack rounded a corner on a beach, dashing towards them. Will smiled, relieved. However, behind her was the tribe.

"Time to go." Will said.

"Cast off those lines!" Gibbs ordered, and they hurried to board the ship.

Jack ran, and she felt that her heart was in her throat when she screamed. She passed a mangy dog, and told him that he was a good dog. The dog continued to bark at the tribe, and Jack continued to run toward her ship.

She was climbing on the rope, on the side of her ship, when she turned to the Pelegostos. "Alas, my children," She began. "This is the day, that you'll remember, as the day you almost-"

A cold wave engulfed her, and drowned her speech. She closed her eyes as she waited for the water to pass. Now she was drenched and cold. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

With that, she boarded her ship.


	7. A Resolute and Unyielding Need

**I bring a short chapter guys, sorry. I've been sick lately, so I've been resting. I probably won't post again until I feel better. Anyways, POTC uses strange terms that I've never heard of. Take reconciliatory for example. Anyways, remember to review after you read, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

When Jack hopped over the railing of her ship, Gibbs approached her. "Let's set our distance from the island and head out to open sea." He suggested as Pintel and Ragetti fastened a coat on Jack, and saluted.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to shallows as much as possible."

"That seems to be a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs stated.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something!"

There was a screech from the said monkey, and it dropped Ragetti's wooden eye in front of them. Ragetti automatically picked it up, spat at it, and wiped it. Jack loaded her gun while Will approached her. "Jack," He began.

"Huh?"

"Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere." Jack suggested as she walked away from him. However, Will followed.

"She is locked up in a prison! Bound to hang for helping you!" They walked up to the helm of the ship.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack noted. Will snatched somebody's sword, and placed it at Jack's neck.

"I need that compass, of yours, Jack." He explained. "I must trade it for her freedom."

Jack eyed him, then the sword at her neck. She took the sword, and stalked to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Captain?" He asked.

"We have a need to travel upriver." Jack whispered in his ear.

"By need, do you mean a trifiling need, fleeting as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked.

Jack narrowed her eyes at him. "No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack said.

"What we need to do is set sail for Port Royal at all haste." Will stated.

Jack paused. "William… I shall trade you the compass…" She took out a piece of paper. "If you will help me find this." She unfolded it, and showed the drawing to Will. Will stared at it, and then pointed at it.

"You want me to find this?" He asked.

"No." Jack bluntly answered. "You want you to find this." Will stared at her. "Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating or discovering the detecting of a way to save dolly bell oh… what's her face." Jack explained. "Savvy?"

Will grabbed the paper. "This…" He waved it around. "Is going to save Elizabeth?"

Jack shifted her weight. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" She asked.

"Not much." Will answered truthfully.

"Yeah, that's going to save Elizabeth." Jack stated.


	8. Tia Dalma

**It has been too long! Sure, maybe just a week, but it was too long for me. Things were going on, I had tests, school, and to top it off, I had a cold. Still do, I'm getting over it though. Hmm... I had to use the script for this chapter, I can hardly understand Tia Dalma in the movie, I just gave up and looked up the script. So... yeah. Remember to review, please! Reviews encourage me to right more~**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

They loaded a couple longboats, and started upriver. Jack was in a boat with Cotton, while Gibbs, Marty, Will, Pintel, and Ragetti were on another. Jack looked nervously ahead while the boats slowly approached their destination.

Rays of sunlight shown through branches, and a thin layer of fog lingered above the water. Fireflies were scattered, and they were like small lights that floated around. Bugs of all types could be heard. "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked. At the mention of her name, Jack glanced at the others.

"Well, if you believe such things," Gibbs began. "There's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suck yer face clean off!" Ragetti felt for his face. "And drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness." He explained. "The Kraken."

Marty glanced back at Gibbs, while Pintel and Ragetti switched nervous glances with each other. "They say the stench of its breath is the…" He shivered. "Imagine. The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." He continued. "If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare her then?" Will asked.

"Now, that's the very question Jack wants answered." Gibbs explained. "Bad enough even to go visit…" He paused. "Her."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye."

They approached a small, lit up shack. Jack hopped off of the boat and onto the ladder. "No worries, Mates." Jack turned to them. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves, nigh inseparable we are." She hesitated. "Were… have been…" She looked to the floor. "Before…"

Gibbs walked up to her. "I'll watch yer back." He assured.

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat." She added, as she proceeded to entering the shack, and Gibbs turned to Will.

"Mind the boat." He ordered. Will told Ragetti to Mind the Boat, who told Pintel, who told Marty, who told no one in particular.

Behind Marty was Cotton, who was still in the boat, leaning on the paddle to get up. Then his parrot squaked, and told him to Mind the boat. His parrot then flew away, leaving Cotton alone.

Jack peered through the window to see Tia Dalma sitting behind a table. She slowly creaked the door open, which caused Tia Dalma to look up and smile. "Jack Sparrow!"

"Tia Dalma!" She strolled up to her, nearly running into a bottle of eyeballs.

Tia stood up, and walked up to Jack. "I always knew de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day." One time, Jack and Tia had been inseparable friends when they had crossed paths. Tia glanced behind Jack and sees Will. "You." She strolls up to him. "You have a touch of… destiny about _you_, William Turner."

Will hesitated. "You know me?"

"You want to know me?" Tia asked, and Jack noticed she was getting a bit too close to Will, so she stood in between them.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we are not leaving without it." Jack explained. "I thought _I_ knew you." She added.

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come." Tia gestured, and Jack gestured her crew. "What… service… may I do you? Hmmm? You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." She whistled, and Gibbs brought a monkey that was in a cage. "Look!" Jack pulled out her pistol, aimed, and shot at the monkey, which screeched and cowered. "An undead monkey! Top that!"

Tia lifted the door to the cage, and the monkey automatically scampered off. "No!" Gibbs muttered. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

"The payment is fair." Tia noted.

Will took out the paper. "We're looking for this," he unfolded the paper and showed her. "And what it goes to."

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" She asked Jack.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Ayeee… Jack Sparrow does not know what she wants! Or… do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own." Tia grinned. "Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" Tia asked.

"What _is_ inside?" Gibbs asked after a pause.

"Gold! Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel eagerly asked.

"Nothing… bad, I hope." Ragetti added.

Tia grinned. "You know of… Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia stared at him. "What, indeed."

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums!" Pintel suggested.

"Dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti added, and everyone paused to stare at him.

It was Jack who finally answered. "A woman."

"Yes. A _woman_. He fell in love." Tia agreed.

Gibbs shook his head. "No-no-no-no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

Tia sighed. "Same story, different versions, and all are true." She continued. "See, it was a _woman_, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die." She explained.

Will hesitated. "What… exactly did he put in the chest?"

Tia placed her two hands over her heart. "Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel snapped. "Could he?"

"It was not wort' feeling what… small fleeting joy life brings, and so… he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys," She pointed at the paper. "He keep wit him at all times."

Will turned to Jack. "You knew this."

Jack shook her head. "I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonny lass, aye?" She grinned and started to walk away.

"Let me see your hand!" Tia demanded, and Jack froze. Tia marched up to Jack, grabbed Jack's delicate left hand and unraveled it. What was on it was the black spot.

"Uhh! The Black Spot!" Gibbs cried, wiped his hands on his chest, turned to the left once, and spat on the ground.

"The Black Spot!"

"The Black Spot!"

Pintel and Ragetti copied Gibbs in synchronization. Jack rolled her eyes. "My eyesight is as good as ever, just so you know."

Tia walked to a room in the back, pushing away curtain beads and muttering to herself. The crew switched glances, and Jack silently stole a ring on one of Tia's tables. Finally, Tia appeared with a Jar of dirt, and shows it to Jack. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land with you." She explained, and handed it to Jack, who raised her eyebrow at it.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." She said bluntly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is the… jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked.

Tia sneered. "If you don't want it, give it back."

Jack held the jar of dirt closer to her. "No."

"Den it helps." Tia said.

Will sighed. "It seems… we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia Dalma sat behind a desk, and grabbed a few crab claws in her hands. She shook them, saying, "A touch… of destiny!"

The crab claws scattered about the table.


	9. Jack's Debt

**I apologize in advance if I don't get a couple terms right. Uhm... anyways... enjoy the chapter! I'm so glad that this story is getting positive reviews. Thanks a bunch guys! **

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

It was cold, raining hard, and thunder erupted in the night. Only lanterns eliminated the night on the Black Pearl. They gazed at a broken ship in the distance, and Will turned to Jack and Gibbs. "That's the Flying Dutchman?" Jack frowned at it in disappointment. This couldn't be it, right? Gibbs nodded. "Doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you." Jack noted. She walked closer to the railing, where Will was. "Do _not_ underestimate her." After some silence, Jack nudged Gibbs hard.

"Must've been a foul of the reef!" Gibbs said.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack asked Will.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will explained.

"…And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will stalked toward the longboat, and Jack turned to Gibbs.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." She left Gibbs staring at the Flying Dutchman.

As Will carefully climbed down the steps, and into the boat, a crewman called out, "Your chariot awaits you, sire!" He laughed as he boarded his boat. Jack called down to him, and Will looked up.

"If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle her debt!" Jack grinned. "It might save your life!"

Will laughed. "Bon voyage!" And he rowed away into the raging sea, toward the Flying Dutchman.

Jack turned to Gibbs. "Dash the lamps." Everyone did so, and the Black Pearl camouflaged into the night. Will could hardly see its outline when he was rowing.

When he boarded the Dutchman, he could hardly believe it was still afloat. He held his lantern high, as he explored the ship. He saw a dead man tied in the ropes. Then he heard some muttering, and was surprised to find there was someone here. He was pulling down some rope, and had a bloodied face and hands. "Sailor?" He asked, but he wouldn't respond. "Sailor! There's no use, the ship is underwater!"

"No, beneath us!" He shook. "Foul breath!"

Will's eyes widened, and when he heard a thud behind him, he saw a body struggling. Will cautiously approached him. "Hey!" He hung up his lantern, and rushed toward him. When he turned the body around, he saw his face was sucked right off. Will screamed, and recoiled himself from the body. Then he heard a loud eruption of water, and turned to find a more impressive looking ship shoot up from underwater.

The crewmen from the Flying Dutchman emerged from the ship, grabbing the remaining crewmen. "Down on yer marrowbones and pray!" One ordered Will, and Will looked back to him. When Will didn't budge, the pirate swung its ball and chain at Will, who jumped over it and landed on the ship. He took out his cutlass, and swung at the crewmen. Will dunked his sword in a bucket of oil, and broke into his lantern.

He used his cutlass, now engulfed in fire, to ward off the crewmen. "Get back!" He warned. When one got too close, he swung at his stomach and fish guts spewed everywhere. Will made a face, but then everything grew darker than the night. He blanked out, and fell to the floor.

When Will awoke, he was in line. The only good news was that it had stopped raining, and grown a little bit lighter. Then, the captain of the Flying Dutchman approached, his steps seeming to be the only sound other than the shuddering men next to Will. Davy Jones' tentacle beard moved about. He approached a hammer-head shark pirate man. "Five of them are still alive, the rest have moved on." He stated.

Davy Jones passed Will, the man next to him, and stood in front of the shuddering man. Davy Jones and the shuddering man were now face to face, mere inches from each other. Davy Jones took a pipe, lit it, and breathed in the smoke. "Do you fear death?" He asked, and the man nodded. He put out the fire. "Do you fear that _dark_ abyss?" He asked, and the man nodded again. "All your deeds laid bare, all your sins… punished?" He snorted. "I can offer you… an escape!"

"Don't listen to him!" He turned to the man who said that so confidently, and narrowed his eyes at the cross that he was holding in shaking hands. Jones grabbed his neck with his claw.

"Do you not… fear death?" He asked, and took a breath from his pipe.

"I'll take my chances sir." He answered.

"To the depths." Jones ordered without hesitating. They slit his throat, and flung him overboard.

"Cold blooded!" Someone cried, and Jones turned to that man.

"Life is cruel." He tapped his claw. "Why should the afterlife be any _different_?" He moved to the next man. "I offer you, a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment!" The man with the bloodied face looked up. "100 years before the mast. Will you serve?"

The man thought for a moment. "I-I will serve!"

"Better!" Jones grinned, and the crew laughed. He moved on to Will. He paused to observe him. "You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

Will spoke quickly. "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle her debt." Davy Jones narrowed his eyes at Will, uncomprehending.

"What is your purpose here?" He asked again.

Will looked up at him. "Jack Sparrow? Sent me to settle her debt?"

"Heh, did she now?" Jones said. "I'm sort of tempted to accept that offer."

Back on the Pearl, Jack looked through her spyglass, and saw that Davy Jones was speaking with Will. Then, slowly, Jones turned and looked right back at her. Suddenly, he was in front of the spyglass. Jack slowly lowered her spyglass, and flinched.

Her crew flinched, as they were being grabbed by Jones' crew. "Oh."

"You have a debt to pay." Jones noted. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl, for thirteen years!" He started towards her, and Jack backed up. "That was our agreement!"

"Technically I was only Captain for two years, and then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless!" Jones said. "Have you not introduced yourself, all these years as _Captain Jack Sparrow_?" He asked, saying the last part aloud to the crew.

"I have my payment. One soul a service to your ship is already over there!" Jack explained.

"One soul is not equal to another!" Davy Jones demanded.

"Ah, Hah! Now we have my establishment as a principle, now we can establish a price." Jack grinned.

Jones paused. "Price…?" He created a popping sound.

Jack lowered her voice. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

Jones switched a glance with his crew. "One hundred souls." His crew laughed. "Three days."

"You're a darlin', mate!" Jack said. "Send me back the boy, and I'll get started right away!" She began walking away, but then the hammer-head pirate stood in her tracks.

"I'd keep the boy! A good faith payment."

Jack looked back to Jones. "That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!" He laughed, and the crew laughed with him.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" She walked closer to Jones. "Noble, heroic, and a terrific soprano." She explained. "He'd be at least worth… maybe three and a half?" She offered. "Did I happen to mention… he's in love." Jones looked back at her. "With a girl. Not me, someone else." She added quickly. "Due to be married." She circled around Jones. "Betrothed…" She whispered. "Dividing him from her, and her from him, would only be half as cruel as letting them be joined together in holy metronomy." She grinned, hopefully manipulating Jones. "Aye?"

After a moment, Jones turned to Jack, then back to his crew. "I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls." He turned back to Jack. "But I wonder Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn another soul? A friend? To a lifetime of solitude and you name one while you roam free?" He asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "Yup. I'm good with it. Should we seal in blood? I mean… ink?" Suddenly, Jones grabbed her hand that had the black spot, and wiped his slime over it. Jack yelped at the sudden cold slime.

"Three days!" Jones reminded, and yanked his tentacle hand off of hers. Jack stared at her hand while Jones' crew crawled away. The Black Spot submerged back into her hand.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs." Jack called.

"Aye?"

"I feel solid and unusual." Jack said.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Fortunately, we know the condition in which these souls need be." Jack noted.

"Ah, Tortuga!" Gibbs grinned. Jack slapped her slimy hand on Gibbs' chest, and wiped it. Gibbs looked down on the slime, and made a face.

"Tortuga."


	10. Tortuga

**This was four pages on Word, wow! It was probably because of the dialogue, but still~ Anyway, I've been a bit busy lately, sorry about that. Here's another chapter, remember to review when you are done~**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

On the island known as Tortuga, Jack and Gibbs were in a bar, trying to harvest their souls. A Sea Song tune played continuously, and hearty laughter could be heard. "And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked an incredibly old man holding a staff.

"Truth be told, I've wanted to sail me entire life. I thought I should get out to see the world while I'm still young!"

"You'll do, make yer mark. Next!" Gibbs gestured, and a younger man came up to the desk. Jack looked at her compass, and shook it. A younger man came up.

"My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give an ass if I live or die." He stated.

"Perfect! Next." Gibbs nodded him off, and Jack muttered _I know what I want_ to her compass.

"We have one arm upon one leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you." Gibbs said. "Next!" Jack opened her compass.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas." The next man said, and Jack angrily closed her compass. "Forever!"

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster." Gibbs offered, grinning.

"Thanks very much!"

"How're we going?" Jack asked, not looking up from her compass.

"Including those four? That gives us…" Gibbs paused. "Four." Jack angrily shook her compass again.

Gibbs turned his attention from Jack, to the new man who came up. "And what's yer story?"

"_My_ story?" Gibbs nodded. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind." He said a little solemnly. "I chased a woman across the seven seas." When Jack heard this, she shut her compass, and curiously looked at the man. "The pursuit that cost me my crew…" Jack glanced at the plant behind her. "My commission…." The man continued. "And my life." He grabbed the bottle of rum that was on the table, and drank it. Gibbs stared at him.

"Commodore…?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"No not anymore, weren't you listening?" Norrington snapped. Gibbs pursed his lips. "I nearly had you all, off Tripoli." In the background, Jack silently grabbed the plant and hid behind it. "I woulda… if not for that hurricane."

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs asked.

"So do I make your crew?" Norrington asked in a strained voice. "Or not?" Gibbs hesitated. "You haven't said where you're going." He noted. "Somewhere nice?" He asked as he flipped the table, with Gibbs underneath. Everyone gasped, and the tavern was silent. "So am I _worthy_ to serve under Miss Captain Jack Sparrow?" He asked the crowd, and pointed his gun at a moving plant, which stopped in its tracks once he cocked his gun. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack glanced up from the branch she was hiding behind. She moved to the side, and saw that the gun was still following her. Jack smiled. "You're hired!"

Norrington smirked. "Sorry. Old habits and all that." Jack was beginning to think what she was going to do, until someone grabbed Norrington's arm and aimed it at the ceiling.

"Easy, sir!" He warned. Norrington finally fired, and it hit a chandelier, but the bullet ricocheted off of that and into someone's bottle of rum. That man angrily punched the guy next to him, and the band started to play music again while the people fought each other, and food flew through the air.

Jack placed the branch into a nearby barrel, and called to Gibbs, "Time to go!"

"Aye!" He agreed, and jumped up to follow Jack. Jack knelt down to grab an abandoned hat, and a bottle crashed above her. She fastened the hat on her head, and another hat flew into her hands. In front of her, two men were fighting. One smacked the other, and Jack placed the unwanted hat on one of those men.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Jack found a man just sitting. She switched hats with that man, and he smiled to himself. "Thanks mate." She tapped him, and he fell back and over the railing. "Oh…"

Then, two men holding a third were about to throw the third over the railing. They screamed, but paused in front of Jack. Jack gave the third man the hat she had, and stepped aside. "Carry on." They nodded, and continued with throwing the man over the railing. Jack raised an eyebrow. How could they find such joy in things?

They left the tavern, and approached the ship. The crew bustled about, and carried supplies to the ship. "Captain Sparrow?" Gibbs and Jack turned to find another man, and continued walking. Jack had a bottle of rum in her hand, intending to finish it on the ship.

"Come to join my crew lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love." This caught Jack's attention. She stopped in her tracks, and furrowed her eyebrows. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lad, it should be well known by now that I am a woman, not a man." Jack gestured with her thumb, and Norrington gagged into the ocean.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." They explained, and Jack turned around, and found Elizabeth, her long-time friend.

"Elizabeth…" She whispered, and gave Gibbs her rum bottle. "Hide the rum."

"You know, these clothes don't flatter you at all. A dress fits you better, yet I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack." Elizabeth stopped her. "I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

Jack sighed. "I'm truly sorry, Elizabeth. Through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseen number of circumstances that have _nothing_ whatsoever to do with me…" She paused. "Poor Will has been pressganged into Davey Jones' crew." Elizabeth looked unconvinced.

"Davey Jones…?" She asked, and Jack nodded.

Norrington gagged into the ocean again. "Oh please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

Jack frowned at him. "You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny."

"Jack." Elizabeth began. Jack grimaced, and turned back to Elizabeth. "All I want is to find Will."

"Ah…" Jack sighed. But… that gave her an idea. "Are you certain?" She asked. "Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course." Elizabeth answered.

Jack changed her position so she was beside Elizabeth. "Because _I_ would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" She asked.

"Well… there is a chest…"

"Oh dear." Norrington said from the back. Jack glanced at him in distaste.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack grinned. Pintel and Ragetti came up from behind, carrying some supplies.

"That contains the still beating heart of Davey Jones!" Pintel explained, while Ragetti mimicked grabbing his heart, and made the beating noise, showing it to Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the levers to command Jones, to do whatever it is he or she wants." Jack explained. Norrington came up, his face was green as a watermelon. "Including saving brave William from his _grim_ fate."

"You don't actually believe her, do you?" Norrington asked.

Elizabeth hesitated, looking both at Jack and Norrington. "How do we find it?"

Jack reached down to her belt, and took out her Compass. "With this." She held it up and opened it briefly. "My compass is unique."

"Unique here having the meaning of broken." Norrington piped up.

Jack sighed, and continued to ignore Norrington. "True enough, this compass does not point north."

Elizabeth stared at Jack. "Where does it point?"

She grinned. "It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack explained.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh, Jack." She whispered. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word." Jack shifted her weight. "And what you want most in this world," Jack took Elizabeth's hands and wrapped them around the compass. "Is the chest of Davey Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will!"

Jack grinned. "By finding the chest of Davey Jones." Jack stood there for a moment, opened the compass for her and quickly backed away. Elizabeth watched Jack retreat, and she glanced at the spinning needle. It spun from side to side, until it finally pointed somewhere North-East. Jack peeked at the compass, and was glad that it finally worked. "Mr. Gibbs!" She called.

"Captain?" He asked, approaching the duo.

"We have our heading." Jack stated.

"Finally." Gibbs turned. "Cast off those lines, wear anchor and throw that canvas!" He ordered, and stalked toward the ship.

"Miss Swann," Jack gestured. Elizabeth hesitated, but then grinned and followed Jack. They boarded the ship, and for the first time in a while, Jack was delighted.


	11. Curiosity

**Here's another chapter, sorry for taking so long! Remember to review~ This chapter is pretty AU... just a warning for you all and myself...**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

"Beckett?" Gibbs asked. The crew had been ordered to swab the deck, and so the deck was crowded. Norrington looked up at the mention of Beckett.

"Yes, all signed by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth explained, and Jack made a face at the letters of marque that she showed her.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs noted, and Elizabeth acted like she was going to protest.

"Ah…" Jack said. Both pairs of eyes looked to her.

"Beckett wants the compass. There's only one reason for that." Gibbs noted.

"Of course." Jack agreed. "He wants the chest."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes he did say something about a chest."

"If the company controls he chest, then they control the sea." Gibbs explained.

"A truly discomforting notion." Jack stated.

"And Bad!" Gibbs said. "Bad for every mother, son who calls themselves pirate." He looked up at the sails. "I think there needs to be a little more speed coaxed into these sails." He prodded off, and ordered the men, "Brace the foreyard!"

Once he left, Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Might I inquire as to how you came by these?" She asked, and started towards her. Elizabeth backed up.

"Persuasion." She simply answered.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal with these and I'll coat it with honor. Yet you were the one standing here with the prize." Jack noted, and opened the letter to read it. "Full pardon, permission to command as a privateer in England, in the East India Trading Company." Jack put the letter in her coat. "As if, I could be bored with such a low price."

"Jack!" Elizabeth stalked Jack, who began to walk away. "The letters, give them back!"

"No." Jack grinned. "Persuade me."

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword?" Elizabeth stated. Then Jack pivoted.

"As I said. Persuade me." Jack repeated, and Elizabeth looked like she was going to say something, but instead angrily stalked away. She grinned to herself, and walked away to her quarters.

When Jack walked back out about an hour or so later, she found Elizabeth sitting on the steps. She looked a bit dazed, and so Jack went to her. She sat next to Elizabeth, however Elizabeth stayed there unfazed. Jack observed her for a moment. "You seem troubled."

Elizabeth looked back at Jack. "I just thought I'd be married by now." She muttered. "I'm so ready to be married." Jack glanced at the rum in her hand, and offered it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took the rum and drank it.

"I… don't know what to say." Jack stated.

"Of course you don't." Elizabeth placed the rum in between them and stalked to the railing. Jack narrowed her eyes, following her.

"What do you mean _of course I don't_?" Jack asked.

"You have no honor or decency, or even a moral center." Elizabeth explained.

"But, I'm a woman. That's what makes us alike on this ship. Similar feelings, similar thoughts, similar intuitions… Elizabeth, one day you'll be on my side again." Jack stated.

"You seem very certain." Elizabeth noted.

"One word. Curiosity." Jack explained. "You long for freedom. You long for what you want to do because you want it. An act of selfish impulse." Jack grinned. "One day, you can't resist anymore, and you'll come to my side."

Elizabeth stared at Jack. "Why doesn't you're compass work?"

Jack furrowed her eyebrows. "My compass works fine." She stated.

"Because you and I are alike, and that will accommodate when you have the chance to show it. To do the right thing." She emphasized the last bit, narrowing her eyes.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Jack strolled to the other side of a cannon, and leaned on the railing. Elizabeth followed, and stood next to Jack.

"You'll have a chance to do… something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something." Elizabeth said, and Jack looked back to Elizabeth. "That you are a good woman."

"All evidence to the contrary."

Elizabeth grinned. "Oh, I have faith in you." She turned around, and leaned her back against the railing so that they made eye contact. "Want to know why?"

"Oh, do tell." Jack asked sarcastically.

She paused. "Curiosity." She explained. "You're going to want it." Jack raised her eyebrow at her. "A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow… Heh, you won't be able to resist." Jack winced when her hand pulsed. She glanced at it… watching the Black Spot reappear. Jack clenched her fist. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Jack, when someone called out,

"Land, ho!" Elizabeth quickly left, and Jack made a face. Honestly… how did talk of marriage lead to being a good woman and all of that? Jack had no clue. All she knew was that she had to conceal her hand...


	12. Sea Turtles

**I finally got around another chapter~ I can't believe it is almost over~ Anyway, bye for now~ Remember to review when you are finished!**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

Jack strutted about the deck, and paused for a moment. "I want my Jar of dirt."

She boarded a longboat with Pintel and Ragetti, and they were silent for a long few minutes. "You're rowing too fast." Pintel told Ragetti.

Ragetti paused and looked at Pintel. "You're rowing too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us." At the word Kraken, Jack glanced back at them uneasily, and then turned her attention back to the waters, clutching the Jar of dirt closer to her chest.

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes!" Pintel said, and he shook his head. "I don't think its Kraken anyways. I've always heard it said as Krayken."

"With a long _a_?" Ragetti asked. "Oh, no, no, no, Krahken is how its pronounced in original scandanavian." Elizabeth and Norrington switched glances at each other. "Now Krahken is closer to that."

"Well we aint original Scandanavian, are we? Krayken." Jack looked back at them annoyingly.

"It's a mythological creature, I can call it what I want." Ragetti snapped.

When they finally reached the shore, Jack dropped her jacket off into the boat, and grabbed a shovel. "Mind the boat, mind the tide…" She ordered Pintel and Ragetti. "Don't touch my dirt." She received weird glances from Pintel and Ragetti while she walked away.

Jack had handed the shovel to Norrington, and the compass to Elizabeth. They stalked across a long shore, and finally came to a point where Elizabeth was just circling around staring at the compass. Norrington and Jack watched her circle around. She sighed, and sat on the ground. "This doesn't work!" She placed the compass next to her. "And it _certainly _doesn't show you what you want most." Norrington raised his eyebrows, and looked to Jack, who walked up to Elizabeth and observed her compass. It stopped spinning, and pointed right at Elizabeth.

"Yes it does… you're sitting on it!" Jack stated.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Beg your pardon?"

Jack made a _shooing_ gesture, "Move." Elizabeth immediately stood up. Norrington stuck one of his shovels into the sand, and proceeded to dig.

After a few minutes, Jack sat on the sand cross-legged while Norrington dug away. When his shovel finally hit something, everyone winced. Jack and Elizabeth approached the hole, and all three leaned in. They dusted the sand off the top of the chest, and heaved it out of the hole. Jack broke the lock with a shovel, and lowered to her knees so she could remove the lock and open the chest. Elizabeth and Norrington had kneeled beside her, and they all stared at the letters. Elizabeth took one out, while Jack took out a more prominent yet small chest. Curiously, they all put on of their ears closer to the chest.

_Thump, Thump…_

"It's real." Elizabeth noted.

Norrington smiled. "You actually were telling the truth."

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised."

After a moment of admiring the chest, a voice called out. "With good reason!"

Elizabeth looked up immediately. "Will…" She ran to greet him, and Norrington stood up. Jack stood up, and winced. It was Will… how did he get here? "You're all right! Thank god!" They embraced each other. "I came to find you!" They looked into each other's eyes, and kissed each other. Jack awkwardly glanced at Norrington, who just looked to the ground.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles, mate." Will answered. "I paired them, and strapped them to my feet."

Jack grinned. "Not so easy, is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will stated, and Elizabeth still held on to him, looking back and forth.

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto the ship to square your debt with Jones…" Will paused.

"What?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"What?" Jack asked back, and glanced to Norrington again, who just looked away annoyingly.

"I was reunited with my father."

"Oh… well, you're welcome then." Jack grinned.

"Everything you said to me…" Elizabeth approached Jack. "Every word was a lie?"

Jack hesitated a little. "Pretty much." She grinned. "Time and tide, Elizabeth."

The sound of steel unsheathing sounded, and Jack turned to see Will prying the chest open with a dagger. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will answered, and Jack unsheathed her sword, pointing it at his neck.

"Can't let you do that, William." Jack stated in a rather cold voice, and Will narrowed his eyes at the sword, clutching to his dagger and key.

"'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, Aye?" Jack asked. Will backed from the chest after a moment and put his dagger away. "Now, if you please." Jack held out her hand. "The key."

After another moment, Will snatched Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack." He stood in front of Elizabeth. "I intend to free my father, I hope you're here to see it."

Norrington then took out his sword, and pointed it at Will. All eyes were on him. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually…" Jack began to walk toward Norrington, but Norrington's sword automatically pointed at her, and Will's at Norrington, and Jack pointed her sword at Will.

Elizabeth stared at the three, exasperated. "Lord Beckett desires the contents in the chest." Norrington explained. "I deliver it, I get my life back."

Jack grinned. "Ah, the dark side of ambition."

"Oh I'd rather see it as the promise of redemption." After a shout, Norrington's sword clashed with Jack's, and their fight begun while Elizabeth shrieked in the background.


	13. Hand over the Key

**I think this chapter is pretty long, next chapter will probably be shorter. Anyways, remember to review when you are finished! Enjoy~**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

The three clashed their swords with each other, and circled. Jack blew her hair out of her face, and focused on getting that key. Jack swung at Will, who ducked, and her blade met Norrington's instead. Will ducked under the crossed blades, and retreated. Norrington and Jack chased after him, all the while Elizabeth shrieks, and tells them to stop.

Will's blade met Jack's, and Norrington tried to intervene but was pushed away by Will. Jack stumbled forward, and grabbed the exposed key. She blocked an incoming blow from Will, and saw the moment to retreat once Norrington clashed with Will, and kicked him into the sand. Norrington then chased after Jack.

Elizabeth went to his aid, but all Will said was, "Guard the chest!" He ran off after Norrington and Jack, and Elizabeth disliked what he said.

"No!" She stood up, and started to stalk toward the three. She began yell at them. "Pirates!" She picked up things and started to throw it at them, but it was immediately blocked by the enraging wind.

Behind her was Ragetti, and way behind her was Pintel. Pintel caught up with Ragetti, and they were observing the situation at hand. "Now, how did this go all screwy?" Pintel asked Ragetti.

"Well, each of them wants the chest, don't they?" Ragetti first noted. "Mr. Norrington, I think he's trying to regain a bit of honor," He said, gesturing to Norrington. "Oh, Jack's looking to trade it to save her own skin," He noted. "And Turner there I think is trying to settle some unresolved business with him and his cursed pirate father." He explained.

Pintel stood there staring at him, and then turned to the three fighting. "Sad." Ragetti nodded. "That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny." He said in a lower voice.

"Oh, terrible temptation."

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path." Pintel grinned mischievously, and Ragetti grinned soon after. He quietly chuckled, and they made their way to the chest.

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeth yelled, yet she was still being ignored. "OH! Oh, the heat!" She fake fainted, and when she was on the ground, she cracked one eye open to see that they were still fighting. She gave up, sat cross-legged and crossed her arms over her chest after she fastened her hat back on her head. It was then that she saw Pintel and Ragetti running away with… was that the chest? She immediately stood up after she realized it was, and began chasing after them.

Jack turned, and clashed with Norrington while backing up. Jack fell down, and Will stooped to snatch the key from her. Jack made a face, and chased after Will. When they caught up with each other, they clashed and circled each other. Metal against metal rang through the air. Jack ducked from a near blow from both Will and Norrington, and hit Will's shin with the back of her sword. Will winced, and Jack took this moment to take the key back. Quickly, Jack ran away, with Will and Norrington in her dust.

Jack ran through a grave with Norrington on her heel. She tumbled into some sort of bell tower, which was totally abandoned. She began to climb the stairs. However, Norrington became too close and Jack turned to clash with him.

After a couple hits, Jack kicked him into the stone wall. Norrington immediately recovered, but tripped when he tried to reach Jack. Jack attempted to retreat, but Norrington grabbed her leg, causing her to fall. They both recovered, and Jack blocked an incoming blow above her head. Norrington grabbed her wrist, and Jack made a face, as she struggled to dominate physically. However, she failed, and was slammed into a wall. The key dangled from her other wrist, and Norrington grabbed it.

Jack swung her sword at Norrington, but he stepped to the side. She swung again, and hit only the stone wall. Jack lost her balance, and fell off of the stairs. She grabbed onto the rope, which didn't help because she was still falling, and it activated the bell way overhead. She screamed, as she kept on flying up and down, not knowing what to do.

When Jack finally made it to the top, she reached a stone railing, and leaned over it. She looked on both sides, and she saw Norrington and Will fighting. She decided to climb the railing, and attempt to balance her way over. Norrington jumped onto some sort of barn house, and Will followed. So did Jack. Jack tried to reach for the key in Norrington's hand while the two were fighting. She recoiled her hand when the key was out of reach, but tried again when it was. When she finally grabbed the key, he noticed and automatically turned around. They approached her, and she fought two men at once.

Suddenly, she was disarmed, and found two long, sharp objects pointed at her. "Do excuse me while I kill the woman who ruined my life." Norrington told Will.

Will nodded. "Be my guest."

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, Commodore, shall we?" Jack asked. "Who was it, that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, so fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to himself." Jack rose her eyebrows. "Aye?" After a pause, she added. "So who's fault is it really? That you ended up a rum-pot deck-end who takes orders from pirates."

Norrington grit his teeth. "ENOUGH!" He swung his sword at Jack, who ducked and rolled off of the roof, and jumped off the edge. She landed on her feet unexpectedly. When Norrington and Will were fighting again, Jack called,

"Still rooting for you, mate!" She sheathed her sword, and walked away. She glanced back at the two fighting, and then put the key around her neck. After a moment of walking, one of her feet managed to not land on solid ground, and she fell face first into a deep hole. In the _graveyard_. "Oof!" She winced. Then she stood up, glanced around, and said, "Oh… Ironic…"

After a moment of trying to get out of the grave, she reached her arms on the edge of the hole, and lifted up. Then the ground began to shake, and she heard a rumbling sound. Jack raised her eyebrow, and when the wheel rolled over her, she managed to get stuck, and half of her body was in the inside of the wheel, while her other half-her flailing legs-where on the outside. On the top of the wheel were Will and Norrington, still battling their hearts out.

When she was on the top of the wheel, the key fell off of her neck, and hung on a nail. Once the wheel finally reached a full circle, she was pushed up and into the wheel. She grinned, and tried to walk in pace with the circulating wheel. Until her head met solid iron, and she was knocked out of the wheel.

Back in Elizabeth's situation, she had finally caught up with Pintel and Ragetti, and she gave the _I've got you now_ look to them. When she reached for her sword, however, it wasn't there, and the two pirates grinned, dropped the chest, and took theirs out.

"'Ello, poppet." Pintel said, and they both approached Elizabeth while she backed up. Then they heard a rumbling, and steel against steel. They turned to see Will and Norrington fighting each other on top of a wheel, with Jack following them. They switched glances, and Pintel and Ragetti began to laugh while they approached a defenseless Elizabeth.

That is, until an Axe it a tree instead of their faces. They turned to see Davy Jones' crew right behind them. Elizabeth backed up into Pintel and Ragetti, whom by the way gave her their swords and retreated, grabbing the chest along the way. Elizabeth followed them.


	14. Here Come the Fish People

**So... here we are again! Enjoy, and remember to review, so that I could improve~ can't believe that this story is almost over**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

The three ran, and when Pintel and Ragetti ran into a tree, they dropped the chest, and they all turned back to the crew of Davy Jones in fear. They glanced at the chest, and Elizabeth blocked an incoming blow with her swords crossed.

In Jack's situation, she finally found an opening in the wheel, and hopped in. She was careful of the iron bars, and walked in the pace of the wheel so she wouldn't trip. Jack grinned when she was getting close to the key. Then she saw Will's face, and grimaced. Will smirked, and took the key that hung idly. Jack took out her sword, and Will rolled into the inside of the wheel. Jack hung on to something so she was steady, and clashed with Will. Norrington joined in, and Jack clashed with Norrington. Then she clashed with Will, and Will switched with Norrington and Jack.

Back in Elizabeth's situation, Ragetti rolled underneath a crewmen, sliced his shins, and Elizabeth cried, "Sword!" Ragetti tossed the cutlass to her, and Elizabeth caught it.

"Sword!" Pintel cried, and Elizabeth tossed one to him. Since they only had two swords, they had to switch off to defend themselves. Elizabeth sliced into a crewman with a ship's wheel in his body.

Back in the wheel, Will reached to clash his sword with Jack's, yet Jack reached for the key, and slid the key part off of the rope that it was on. Will looked at the thin piece, and Jack decided that she needed to get out. She dodged a blow from Will, and climbed outside of the wheel. She climbed to the top, and jumped, holding on to the branch of a palm tree. Jack left Will and Norrington screaming in the wheel.

The branch broke under Jack's weight, and she fell to the ground along with a few coconuts. She sheathed her sword, and looked up to see a hermit crab man excitedly running away with a chest in his hands. Her eyes widened. She looked at the coconuts with interest, and tossed one in the air for good measure. Jack threw it right at the crewman, and the man's head flew right off. The chest dropped with a _thud_, and the crewman called out to his body. "Follow my voice… Follow my voice!" He kept on saying. Jack knelt beside the chest, as the crewman kept on saying, "To the left, no… to the right… no, turn around!" The body ran into a tree, and fell backwards. Jack looked up at the body, then back at the chest. "No, that's a tree."

"Oh, shut it!" She snapped, and she put the intricate key into the chest's lock, and turned it. It made a satisfying click, and Jack opened the chest. Jack gasped, for there really was a beating, bloody heart in the chest. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the slimy thing. Then she heard yells coming from Davy Jones' crew. Jack stuffed the heart into her shirt, closed the chest, and retreated.

Jack ran out to the long boat, splashing in the water. She rummaged through all the things on the boat. "Jar of dirt!" She cried. She found it, emptied some of the dirt, and put the heart inside. She filled the Jar back up, unconsciously looking behind her, and closed the Jar shut. Jack heard a yell from behind her, and a sword nearly cut her hands off. Jack flailed her arms, and grabbed an oar, to block another incoming blow. She then swung the oar at the crewman.

Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti were trying to fend off for themselves as they made their way to the longboat, sometimes using the chest as a defense. Will and Norrington… where still spinning inside the wheel, which seemed to be going faster and faster. They screamed and held on tight. The wheel made it out into the beach and the shallow water. It rolled right through Davy Jones' crew, which caused many of them to stop fighting and stare.

Finally the wheel reached the end of its momentum, and it tipped over. Everyone resumed fighting, however, dizzy and wet, Norrington and Will struggled to climb out of the wheel. Norrington fell into the water, and Will held onto the edge of the wheel, staring at the fight that was commencing. "Right." Will announced, pointed his sword at the fight, and started to drag his feet towards the fight. He fell into the water after a few steps, and Norrington made his way towards a different direction. Will tried to get up, but instead fell again.

Norrington made a mad dash to the longboat, since he noted that Jack was occupied with one of the crewman. Norrington made it to the longboat, rummaged through Jack's coat, and found the letters of marque. He grinned, and noted some of the dirt that was on the seat. His gaze shifted toward the jar it came from. Then he looked back to where Jack was. She kept herself occupied fighting the crewman with her oar. Norrington smirked.

When Pintel and Ragetti came up to the boat with the chest, Norrington adjusted his coat and left. Pintel and Ragetti dropped the chest into the boat, and began to push the boat out to sea, laughing to themselves. Will stopped them on the other side, and pointed his sword at them. Pintel and Ragetti reached for their swords, only to find none on their belts. Will grinned. They smiled sheepishly, while Ragetti grabbed an oar, and Pintel grabbed the fishing net, yelling, "Come on, baby!" Will shook his head, while his gaze shifted to the chest that rested in the boat. Will reached for the chest, while the crewman came closer and closer to the boat.

Jack finally knocked the crewman that she was fighting out, and she turned to see Will holding onto the chest, admiring it. Jack made a face, and knocked Will out with her oar. Suddenly she had an odd feeling of De ja vù. Elizabeth saw Will fall into the boat, and immediately ran over to him. "Leave him lie!" Jack ordered. "That is unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

The crewmen approached them, cornering them… "We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth announced.

"Not with the chest." Norrington noted. "Into the boat!" Norrington ordered, while he grabbed the chest.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth cried.

"Don't wait for me." Norrington told Elizabeth, and began to run like his life depended on it, clutching tightly to the chest.

"I-I… I say we respect his final wish!" Jack suggested.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed, after a moment of staring, they boarded the longboat and made their way toward the ship.


	15. Hey, Fish-Face!

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll just keep the author's note short: Please review when you're finished, it will be greatly appreciated! I'm not sure whether to end it next chapter or the chapter after, but point is, the story is almost over :(**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

When Will had finally reached consciousness and his vision unblurred, he found himself on the deck of the Black Pearl, and his fiancé right above him. She let out a sigh of relief. Will smiled at her. Then, he remembered what happened before he was knocked out, and furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened to the chest?" He asked.

"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth explained. Will narrowed his eyes.

"Yer pullin' too hard!" Pintel hollered at Ragetti. They were pulling the longboat up.

"You're not pulling hard enough!" Ragetti called back.

Jack had boarded the ship, and was intercepted by Gibbs. She clutched to her jar of dirt. "Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"Fell behind!" Jack answered simply.

Gibbs stopped, and muttered, "My prayers be with him." But then he added, "Let's not wallow in our grief!" He caught up with Jack, who walked up to where the wheel was, which was being steered by Cotton. "The bright side is, yer back, and made it off free and clear."

As if to prove him wrong, behind them, the Flying Dutchman emerged from the ocean, which created a loud eruption. No one on the Black Pearl would've missed its presence. Gibbs and Jack, and pretty much everyone on the Pearl turned to see the ship. Some cowered, and some gaped at the ship. The Flying Dutchman placed itself right next to the Black Pearl. "Lord on high, deliver us…" Gibbs muttered, and on the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones and his crew were all on deck, screaming at the crew on the Pearl. Jones just sneered at Jack.

Jack grinned. "I'll handle this, mate." She stood in front of Gibbs, shoving him behind her, and approached the railing. "Hey, fish-face!" Jack called, raising her jar of dirt in the air. Jones narrowed his eyes at her, and his crew growled. "See something? Aye?" She began to stumble in her words, and soon, her own feet, as she fell down from the prow, and was on the deck. She was careful with her jar though… she did receive a couple worried gasps from her crew. "Got it!" She rose the jar back up, before she herself got up. "Come to negotiate, aye, you slimy git?" She stood up, and continued to walk along the railing. "Look what I got." Jack grinned, continuing to walk, and began to speak in a sing-song voice. "I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt," She stopped in her steps and pivoted so she could face the Flying Dutchman, and raised the jar back into the air. "And guess what's inside it!" Jack grinned, feeling clever.

Jack grimaced when she saw the portholes on the side of the Flying Dutchman slide open, and the cannons slide out. Water streamed from these cannons, which were covered in barnacles. A short moment of horror passed. "Hard to starboard?" Jack muttered.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth cried.

"Brace down the foreyard!" Will ordered, and Gibbs frantically spun the wheel to starboard. The ship turned, and was beginning to flee from the Flying Dutchman's wrath.

On the Dutchman, Jones immediately responded by ordering, "Hard to starboard!" he then said, "Send her and her beloved home back to the depths!"

They fired the cannons, which tore holes into the sides of the Black Pearl. It shot through the Captain's Quarters, and Pintel frantically cried out, "She's on us!" Him and Ragetti climbed to the prow of the ship. A cannonball nearly hit Gibbs, but instead shattered a lantern behind him. Jack turned to see someone get blown off of her ship as she made her way towards Gibbs. She nudged Gibbs off of the wheel, and stood in front of Cotton. She took over the wheel, as everyone else on the ship tried their best to adjust the sails so the Pearl would catch the wind and outrun the Dutchman. Elizabeth leaned over the railing, to see the Dutchman become smaller and smaller. "She's falling behind!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and Gibbs leaned over to see too.

"Aye! We've got her!" Gibbs agreed, and Will also leaned over the railing to see.

"We're the faster?" He asked.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey." Gibbs turned to Elizabeth and Will. "But with the wind-"

Elizabeth nodded, and Will finished, "We work to our advantage."

"Aye!" Gibbs said, and both he and Elizabeth left the railing.

Marty was hanging on to some rope, and he pointed out, "They're giving up!" He and the crew cheered. Jack grinned to herself, as she stood behind a railing above her quarters. Will approached her.

"My father is on that ship." Will stated, and Jack furrowed her eyebrows. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!"

"Why fight, when you can negotiate?" Jack asked, turning to Will. "All one needs," Jack put her Jar on the railing, and started to tap her fingers on it. "Is proper leverage."

Suddenly, the ship jerked into something. Most crewmen fell and yelped. As for Jack's Jar of dirt, it fell to the deck and shattered into many pieces. The dirt spread about the deck. Jack leaned over the deck, and gasped in horror. She ran down the steps and toward the now… broken… Jar of dirt. She rummaged frantically through the dirt. "Where is it?" She muttered. "Where is the thump thump?"

A crewman leaned over the railing, holding onto the rope. "We must've hit a reef!"

Elizabeth leaned over the railing, and found a spot in the water which was bubbling. She narrowed her eyes…

"It's not a reef!" Will cried. He ran to Elizabeth, and firmly grabbed her arm. He dragged her from the railing. "Get away from the rail!" Gibbs saw this, and recoiled himself too.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Kraken." Will solemnly answered.

Jack's eyes widened, and her heart leapt to her throat. The Kraken was going to drag her down with her ship… she couldn't do anything, now that she didn't have Jones' heart. She was going to die... she didn't want to die... She eyed the longboat, and cursed herself. "To arms!" Will ordered.

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Gibbs added. They started down the steps of the prow, and onto the deck.

"It'll attack the starboard as soon as it falls." Will said as he unsheathed a sword. "Load up the cannons and hold until my signal!" Everyone rushed to stations, filling up the cannons as fast as they could.

In the brig, Ragetti lifted a porthole for the cannon while Pintel filled it up. When it was filled, Pintel grabbed the igniter, and Ragetti pushed the cannon into the porthole. Pintel was busy filling up some gunpowder, when Ragetti nervously tapped his shoulder, and pointed to the porthole. Then, Pintel looked up from his work.

Huge, slimy, disgusting tentacles crept up the sides of the ship. The pink suction cups stuck to the hole of the cannon whenever they slid over. The tentacle was wider than the porthole, so it blocked the light that had originally leaked from the outside. Ragetti whimpered, and the ship leaned and creaked from the weight of the Kraken. "Easy boys!" Will said to the panicked crew. The crew shook, as Will said "Steady, steady…" By now, the tentacles were as high up as the mast, just hanging in the air. Elizabeth frantically called Will's name, as Will just said, "Hold…"

The crew couldn't take it. "I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel cried. They stood in silence, with the exception of Will's voice, the creak of the ship, and the groan of the Kraken.


	16. The End of a Pirate

**Because of the longish wait, I decided to give you all an extra-long chapter! Happy reading! POTC is owned by Disney, of course~**

* * *

"FIRE!" Will ordered, once the tentacles were as high as the mast. The crew did as ordered, and tentacle guts spewed everywhere. The cannons rebounded, and the tentacles flailed onto the deck of the ship, crumbling the railing. After another shot from the cannons, the Kraken cried out, and its tentacles retreated back into the water. Everyone watched from the deck, and cheered as the Kraken has seemed to have given up. However, Elizabeth felt uneasy when she leaned over the railing. Will confirmed this feeling. "It'll be back, we have to get off of the ship."

"We can't, there's no boat." Elizabeth exclaimed, and he felt a sudden surge of disappointment.

"Fill the crates!" He ordered, walking through the deck, while Elizabeth followed him. "Get all the gunpowder and through that into the cargo hold!" Will grabbed a rifle gun from a crewman, and handed it to Elizabeth. His grip lingered though. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

She nodded. "As soon as you're clear." They then departed each other.

The crewman opened up the cargo hold, and tossed barrels of gunpowder into a net. "We are short, stopped on gunpowder!" A crewman finally yelled. "Six barrels!"

Gibbs sighed at this news, and immediately went to tell Will, who had just come down to the brig. "There are only half a dozen kegs of powder!"

Without hesitation… how could one not hesitate saying this? No pirate would ever know. "Then load the rum!"

There was a good long moment of shock and silence, as Gibbs stared wide-eyed at Will's back. The crew had stopped to stare as well. They switched nervous glances with each other. Gibbs breathed, hesitation filled in his voice. "Aye, the rum to!"

"No, the rum!" The pirates cried as they rolled the kegs onto the net. Gibbs exited the brig as this happened.

On the deck, Elizabeth told a crewman something, and passed him a rope. "Step to it." Then, she stopped in her tracks, and looked out to the ocean. What she saw made her grit her teeth. She saw Jack, rowing away. "Oh, you coward…" She muttered.

Then the ship jerked suddenly, and crewman cried out. They were just beginning to lift the cargo up. Marty switched a glance with Cotton and his parrot, as they tried to regain their footing. "Not good." It was stock silent for a good few seconds, save for the creaking of the ship. Suddenly, all tentacles broke into the side of the ship, and into the brig. The cannons were tossed about, and the crew panicked. Some unfortunate few were grabbed by the tentacles. "Lift the cargo!" Will exclaimed.

"Heave! Heave like yer being paid for it!" Gibbs ordered. The cargo lifted into the air, up through the lower brig and the higher brig. The crewman scattered about, and tentacles crept about the ship. Will hung onto the net that held the cargo. The tentacles had destroyed the steps that led to the deck, leaving men trapped in the brig.

Meanwhile, Jack had rowed a good distance between her and her ship. Her arms and shoulders grew tired, and she felt a pang of… was it guilt? She felt saddened when she saw her ship wrapped by the tentacles of the Kraken.

What did she really want? Was she going to be called a coward for the rest of her life? Was she going to leave Gibbs, Will, and… Elizabeth die on the ship? She glanced behind her. The land was so much farther than her ship was… However, if she went back to her ship, it was almost certain that she was going to die.

Jack grimaced. She took her compass out, and watched the needle spin for a little bit. Her eyes widened at where it pointed.

Back on the ship, Gibbs was holding onto the hands of a crewman, as tightly as he could. The crewman had a tentacle tied around his waist, and water spewed everywhere. Everything was slippery. "I'm not going to let you go!" Gibbs kept repeating.

"D-don't let me go!" The crewman cried. Then, his hands slipped, and the Kraken took him under. The tentacles flailed about the ship, occasionally grabbing a crewman. Gibbs shot at another tentacle, and Elizabeth went up to Will, gripping tightly to her gun.

"Will!" She cried; Will was holding onto the net that held the cargo.

A tentacle wrapped around the wheel that was pulling the cargo up. The men that were pushing the wheel retreated as the tentacle destroyed the wheel. The cargo abruptly fell a few feet, yet Will hung on as best as he could. He tried to get the Kraken's attention by yelling, "Come on, get me! I'm over here!"

A tentacle hit the cargo, and it swayed. Will shrieked, since he realized that his foot got stuck in the net. So he grabbed his dagger, and started to cut the rope. Pintel and Ragetti retreated into the Captain's Quarters, while Elizabeth backed up a couple steps and aimed at the cargo. It was especially hard, since Will was hanging on she didn't want to shoot him. The water splashed onto the deck and obscured her view. To top it off, the cargo swayed dangerously. "SHOOT!" Will kept on crying, as he struggled to free his leg. "Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!"

Elizabeth got a good shot. However, she felt something slimy suddenly tighten around her ankles. She shrieked, realizing that it was the Kraken. She was flung to the ground, and she dropped the gun that she had. Elizabeth screamed, as she tried to grab onto something, but everything was too slippery. She was dragged into the Captain's Quarters, until Ragetti finally hacked the tentacle off with an axe. Elizabeth gasped, and she flung the remaining tentacle off of her foot. The other tentacles retreated from the Captain's Quarters and back into the ocean.

The girl spotted the gun, which was held by another crewman. She stopped for a moment, since he was aiming at the cargo. However, the man shrieked as he was taken away by the Kraken's tentacle. He dropped the gun at the foot of the prow.

Elizabeth stumbled up the steps, and shrieked as the ship jerked. She crawled up the remaining steps, and grabbed onto the handle of the gun. Then, someone put their foot on the gun. Elizabeth grit her teeth and tried to free the gun from the mystery person, and was about to yell when she realized who it was.

Jack looked down at Elizabeth and grinned at the relieved look she was receiving. She bent down and snatched the gun. The pirate aimed it at the swaying cargo, with such perfect form. She waited until Will jumped from the cargo, and when the Kraken's tentacles were about to wrap around it. Jack narrowed her eyes, and she shot the bullet at the falling cargo.

Time seemed to slow down, as the remaining crew on the ship held their breath. Then there was a loud eruption, followed by the angered cry of the Kraken. The now burning tentacles retreated back into the ocean.

The ship was a wreck. It was scattered with bodies, wreckage, and flames. The remaining crew: Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton and his parrot… emerged. Gibbs and Marty looked over the railing. "Did we kill it?" Marty asked Gibbs, hope and nervousness in his voice.

"No." Gibbs said. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet," Gibbs said, and he looked over to Jack. "Captain! Orders?" They immediately gathered around her.

"Abandon ship," Jack ordered, giving Gibbs the gun she had. "Into the longboat."

"Jack…" Gibbs started, and Jack stopped in her steps. "The Pearl!"

Jack felt the tightness in her throat. "She's only a ship, mate."

Elizabeth stared at Jack for a moment. "She's right, we have to head for land."

There was a moment of silence before Pintel broke it, "That's a lot of open water."

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti echoed, obviously agreeing.

"We have to try." Will said. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

There was a great tension. Jack stood stock still, while Gibbs nodded slowly. "Abandon ship…" He said. "Abandon ship or abandon hope." Everyone prepared the longboat, and began to board. Everyone except for Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked to Jack, who was lingering by the mast, and looking up at the patched sails.

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth said. Jack wheeled around, and looked at Elizabeth.

"We're not free yet…"

Elizabeth nodded. "You came back." She stepped forward. "I always knew you were a good woman."

Almost hesitantly, Elizabeth embraced Jack. It was a tight embrace, and Jack didn't know what to do, since she hasn't been hugged in a long time.

When Will looked up from passing down supplies, what he saw warmed his heart. The embracing of a pirate and the daughter of a governor. "Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose!" Gibbs ordered, and he obscured Will's view. Will immediately stepped down the latter.

Jack was pushed against the mast during the embrace. Then, suddenly, Elizabeth reached for Jack's wrist, and after a menacing _click_, Jack was attached to the mast. Elizabeth stepped back, Jack smiled solemnly. She knew what a real hug was. The one Jack just had, was just a decoy. "It's after you, not the ship!" Elizabeth stated. "It's not us… this is the only way, don't you see?" She paused, Jack could tell she hesitated a little. "I'm not sorry."

"Pirate."

Elizabeth scowled, and turned to leave Jack to her doom. She climbed down the side of the ship, and was helped into the longboat by Will. Elizabeth seemed to avoid eye-contact when she came down. "Where's Jack?" Will asked. Elizabeth glanced at him.

"She's like to stay behind, give us a chance." Elizabeth exclaimed. The pirates stared at her incredulously, obviously not wanting to leave their beloved Captain behind. They glanced back at the ship. Elizabeth couldn't take this. "GO!"

Marty let go of the line, and they began to row away.

Back on the deck of the Pearl, Jack felt moisture in her eyes as she tried to figure a way out of the handcuff. She flailed her arm, cursing under her breath. Jack put her foot on the mast, and tugged back. She automatically stopped when the ship swayed, and the barrels rolled to the other side.

Then Jack saw a lantern. She unsheathed her sword, and reached as far as she could towards the lantern. When she finally reached her sword into the hole at the top of the lantern, she broke it against the mast, and let the oil spill over her hand that was in the cuff. Her hand was now much more significantly slippery, and after a few tugs was able to tear her hand out of the restraint.

Jack saw a giant shadow in front of her, and felt a new wind behind her. The pirate turned to face the Kraken, which roared a good few minutes into her face. She grimaced at the mucus which flailed out, and cringed at the many rows of teeth she was about to feel against her skin.

However, something good did come out of this roar. After a shake, she took some mucus off of her face. "Not so bad…" She said, trying to gain more confidence. "Oh," She saw that her hat had flown out of the beast's mouth, and landed by her feet. Jack reached down to grab it, and flung the mucus off of it. She fastened it on her head, and grit her teeth. "Hello, beastie." She unsheathed her sword, and stepped forward. The Kraken leaned forward, and enshrouded the pirate with its teeth.

A few miles away, the crew watched as the Kraken took down the ship. The beloved ship with black sails… the only ship on the seas captained by a beloved woman. Now, they're gone. They just couldn't believe it…

Meanwhile, on the Flying Dutchman, Davey Jones watched the ship go under with his spyglass. "Jack Sparrow… our debt is settled." He closed his spyglass.

"The Captain goes down with her ship." A crewman noted.

"Turns out, not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil."

Davey Jones abruptly turned. "Open the chest." He said quietly, and the crewmen switched glances. "Open the chest, I need to see it!"

The crewmen scattered about, reaching for the chest, and ceremoniously opening it with the key. The captain pushed through his crew, and threw open the lid. The crewmen gasped, and Davey Jones' lip quivered while his tentacle beard flailed about. "Damn you Jack Sparrow!" He yelled into the sky, and the crewmen raged.

Elsewhere in Port Royal, "The last of our ships has returned." A man told Beckett. Beckett looked up from his desk.

"Is there any news on the chest?" He asked.

"No, but…" The other man, known as Mercer, continued, "One of the ships did pick up a man adrift in the sea." He held up a familiar leather-skinned booklet. "He had these." Mercer set them on the desk, and Beckett reached for the booklet, untying the knot which held it together.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name." A voice interrupted, which came from Norrington. Beckett gestured him to come forward, and Norrington threw off the guard's hand.

"If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade." Becket insisted. "Do you have the compass?"

Norrington grinned. "Better." He dropped a sack onto Beckett's desk, and it faintly beat like a heart… the bag pulsed as Beckett leaned in, "The heart of Davey Jones."

The crew of the Pearl rowed upriver, through the dim light of the swamp. People surrounded the river, carrying candles and humming a low note, mourning for a beloved lost pirate. The people followed them to Tia Dalma's shack, and watched as they unloaded themselves and went inside.

They were all depressed; Will threw his dagger into a table, took it out, and threw it back at the table. They didn't speak, they just stared at the floor, wall, or ceiling. Tia Dalma came around, holding glasses of some drink. She came up to Elizabeth. "Against the cold, and de sorrow." Elizabeth hesitated, but took the glass anyway.

Tia Dalma knelt by Will, who had stopped throwing his dagger at the table for a moment. "It's a shame. I know your tinking that with da Pearl, you could've caught the devil and set free you're father's soul." Will grabbed a drink that she offered to him.

"Doesn't matter now." Will said as she walked away. "The Pearl is gone…" He threw the knife at the table again. "Along with its Captain."

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright." Gibbs said. Ragetti had taken a drink from Tia Dalma. "She fooled us all, right until the end. I guess that honest streak finally went out." Gibbs raised his glass. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Gotta love everything 'bout Captain Jack!" Ragetti said.

"She was a lady of fortune, she was!" Pintel said, raising his glass.

"She was a good woman…" Elizabeth said.

Will was about to say something, but decided not to when Elizabeth said that. A good woman, she was. Will rose the glass to his lips, and looked back to Elizabeth, who just stared at the ground looking depressed. She had obviously been crying, and Will felt a little bad for her. "If there was anything to be done to bring her back…" Will stood up. "Elizabeth-"

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma interrupted him. "Hm?" She asked, as Will stared at her. Tia Dalma looked back to Elizabeth. "What would you, hm?" She turned back to the rest of the crew. "What would any of you be willing to do? Hm?" She paused. "Will you sail to the ends of the eart'? And beyond? To fetch back witty Jack? And the precious Pearl?"

There was a moment of silence, as the crew thought about this. Gibbs shifted his weight, and glanced at the other crewmen. He was the first to speak, "Aye!"

Then it was Pintel. "Aye!"

Then timid Ragetti. "Aye."

Cotton gave a thumbs up, and his parrot squaked, "Aye!"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes…"

Will nodded. "Aye…"

Tia Dalma grinned. "All right. But if you went an' braved the weird and haunted shores, _at world's end_… then… you would need a captain…" She said, "Who knows those waters."

The crew stared at the steps which were at the back of the room. The figure emerged, showing an all too familiar pirate which had been bested a few years ago. He had a large hat with a feather on top, and a mischievous monkey on his shoulder. The crew gathered together, and stared wide-eyed. They had worked so hard to kill this man… yet he was back?

"So tell me… what's become of my ship?" He asked, and bit out of a green apple. Juice poured down his beard, and he laughed, showing his rotted teeth.

* * *

**Keep a lookout for the next one, folks! Thanks for reading, remember to review~**

**Special thanks to: **

**DigiPokeNinjaDragon Fangirl, Dragones, Loyal-LeoBlade, , Professional Ninja, Reika 18, Vaulle. Van. Hoev, XxxBellaBellaxxX, dragonmaster011100, jmcswim97, kanna-yamamoto, shinigamigymnast13, slytheringirl22, BunnyBoo800, I am psycowriter, RelayOP123, SuzakuLordOfSouth, ambulee, nanatic, srosegarden, Jenna Jade, Lizzy B, and WhatIsUnImAginEd! **

**Thanks for keeping this story going! Cookies and Cake for all of you, and the next installment will be more AU, I promise! **


End file.
